High school with popstars
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: It's the day after Final Jam,and also the day to leave. Mitchie leaves being best friends with Connect three. Caitlyn moves into Mitchie's house,and goes to her school. But they also get another surprise. Connect three!-Naitlyn-Jierra-Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Camp Rock. I only own the plot. I also don't own Taylor Swift or her song.**

**I really liked the idea of this...the story I mean.**

**Keep looking out for more updates of this story and others. I want more stories so look for those!**

**Enjoy! And review!**

* * *

_"And here's Taylor Swifts new hit single: Should've said no!_

_'The stranger things,the songs we used to sing,the smiles the flowers everything._

_Is gone._

_Well yesterday I found out about you,even now just looking at you,_

_feel's wro-'_

Mitchie Torres groaned and rolled over and shut off her alarm clock.

Today was the day where everyone would be going home from Camp Rock.

_**Mitchie's P.O.V**_

I didn't want to leave camp,it was like a second home for me.

Last night Caitlyn and I had performed at Final Jam,and if I do say so myself we rocked it!

I also found out I was Shane's Mystery girl.

Ironic.

I got out of bed,and saw my mother was not there. I looked at the clock,that read _7:16am._

Breakfast started at eight, and we had to leave at twelve.

I went and took a shower and went towards the kitchen. Most of the campers were still in their cabins getting ready.

I went in and saw my mom just finishing up.

"Hey mom" I said.

"Hey sweetie. I let you sleep in this morning since it's the last day and all." She said smiling.

"Thanks mom" I said.

Ten minutes later, kids started coming inot the Mess Hall.

As I walked into the Mess Hall,all I could think of was Shane.

We didn't get to have the canoe ride last night because he was busy with his band mates and reporters,and my mom and dad made me come the cabin.

I wasn't to disapointed since that was part of his job of being a popstar.

I took a seat at a table,and not to long later,Caitlyn sat down. We didn't say much besides a greeting. We were to upset.

We just nibbled on our food when Connect three walked into the Mess Hall,got their food,and came to stand at the end of our table with pleading looks.

"Can we sit here?" Nate asked with pleading eyes.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other,then nodded towards them.

Nate sat next to Caitlyn,Jason sat next to Nate.

Shane bent down so his mouth was right by my ear.

"You want to have a last canoe ride?" He asked in a low voice that sent shivers down my back.

I nodded and got up.

As we walked towards the canoe,we didn't talk. We were lost in our thoughts.

We got to 'our' green canoe, and rowed to the middle of the lake. But,not without going in circles.

We burst into laughter not to long after.

"I don't think we can ever do this right" I said while laughing.

"Well,we'll just have to work on that wont we?" He asked.

I blushed at the way he was gazing at me. Almost like the way he did when he sang 'Gotta find you' to me that one day. But this gaze was different. There was something there. What was that...

"I can't believe your my Mystery girl." He said while continueing to gaze at me with those eyes...

"Are you mad?" I asked hesitantly.

"No! No,I'm glad!" He said. But then he turned serious. "But can I ask you somehting?" He asked.

I nodded my head in response.

"Why did you lie?" He asked.

This is what I knew was coming.

I took a deep breath, and began.

"Back home, I only have one friend. And everyone they either ignore us,or make fun of us. And here," I paused and gestured around the camp. "Here,I wanted people to actually like me without just judging by my looks. I didn't plan on lying. I wanted to come here so bad for my music,but Tess intimidated me. I'm sorry" I said dropping my head looking down.

"Hey," He said using his index finger to move my chin up. "I forgive you. I honestly don't believe you only have one friend,but I get why you lied. And now you have a bunch of friends. Including me." He said smiling.

I smiled in graditude.

"Thank you. For everything." I said.

"My pleasure" He said with his award-winning smile.

It was silent for a moment till he spoke up.

"Mitchie,I really want to keep in touch with you after Camp. It's going to be a bit hard,but I want to make it work." Shane said.

"I'd like that." I said with a smile.

"But trust me, I'm very needy. I'll text you,call,e-mail all the time." He said with a chuckle.

"It's okay." I said laughing. I looked around and sighed.

"We should probably get back huh?" I asked.

"Probably" He said and together we rowed back to the dock.

Once we got there,he walked me to my cabin,and he also helped me pack a bit. But he mostly just sat on the bed looking at either me or the cabin.

I finished packing about half an hour later since I didn't have that much,I opened my mouth to say something,but Caitlyn barged in.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealled and Shane covered his ears.

"Damn Caitlyn! What!" I said and chuckled slightly.

"Guess what,guess what,guess what!" She yelled.

"What Caitlyn?" I asked.

Shane watched the entire thing with an amused look.

Caitlyn saw me looking at him and dragged me outside the cabin. We were infront of it.

"Okay,so your mom asked me where I lived,and I told her that my family moved around alot. Then she asked me for my parents cell number,she walked out,then ten minutes later she walked back in and guess what!" She said.

"Come on tell me!" I yelled at her with excitement.

"I'm moving in with you and going to your school!" She whispered yelled so Shane couldn't hear.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in excitement. I hugged her and we jumped up and down.

"Can someone please tell me what's with all the screaming and jumping?" Shane said coming out of the cabin.

"Later. First we have to go talk to my mom!" I yelled and me and Caitlyn ran towards the kitchen with Shane on out tails.

I burst through the kitchen doors and immediatly go to my mom and Caitlyn does the same.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" We yelled while hugging her.

She just laughs.

"Can someone _please _tell me what is all the screaming about!" Shane said.

"Caitlyn's moving in with me!" I yelled the same time as Cait and my mom

"I'm moving in with Mitchie!"

"Caitlyn is moving in with us!"

"What? Repeat that slowly and one at a time" Shane said.

"Caitlyn is moving in with us and coming to my school!" I exclaimed.

"That's great Mitch!" Shane said smiling.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Caitlyn and I yelled at the same time. Which,I think scared Shane a bit because he started backing away.

"Mitchie sweetie,why don't you go say good-bye to your friends. We leave in a half an hour." Mom said and that immediatly set our good mood off.

"Okay" I said sadly and us teens walked out of the kitchen to the drop off/pick up.

I got the number's of all my friends,even Tess who we hadn't seen all day. She said she just wanted to be alone for a while.

Slowly,our friends left,and it was only me,Cait,and Connect three.

Mom's truck was already packed,she was just in the kitchen making sure she got everything. So we waited with the guys while they waited for their limo to come.

We just stood there in silence. No one knew what to say or what to do.

"Mitchie,Caitlyn! Come one we have a long drive back!" Mom's distant voice echoed throug the now empty camp. Mom walked out of the kitchen talking to Brown.

I hugged Nate first who also hugged me tight.

"Thank you for bringing him back" He whispered into my ear softly for me to hear.

I pulled back and nodded to him.

I then went to Jason who,even though I didn't know him long,was in tears.

"Come here" He said and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm gonna miss you to Jason" I said patting his back.

I don't think Jason would've let go if it weren't for Shane pulling Jason away from me. Jase then went to hug Caitlyn.

I went to Shane with tears almost visible in my eyes. He looked like he was going to to cry to,but held them in.

He pulled me into his embrace and strocked my hair.

"This isn't good-bye Mitch. Just a...see you later." He said.

I nodded against his chest.

We pulled back in time to see Nate kiss Caitlyn's cheek!

She blushed bright red but hugged him one last time and turned towards me.

I said goodbye one last time to each boy and Cait and I headed to my mom and Brown.

Caitlyn hugged him first then I did.

"Good-bye love. I hope to see you here next year" He said chuckling.

"Of course!" I said.

He patted my shoulder and walked to the boys.

Mom was in the truck and me and Cait were about to get in,but we looked one more time at the guys and waved goodbye.

We got in,got buckled,and drove away.

The small figures of Nate,Shane and Jason fading away slowly.

* * *

My alarm clock beeped that annoying beep to wake me up Monday morning. It was the first day of school. Joy!

Not.

I groaned but got up and went to my lap top and went to ITUNES. I clicked play and 'This is me' came on.

I went to the bed on the other side of the room and shook Caitlyn awake.

Caitlyn had recorded it from Final Jam so it had Shane's voice as well.

I went to my closet to pick something to wear when memorys flooded my mind as Shane's voice came through my speakers.

It had been a week since we left Camp Rock.

Caitlyn moved into my room with me and now my room just screamed us.

My dad welcomed her galdly asked her to call him dad if she liked.

Shane was right when he said he was needy.

He called everyday three times a day.

I told him that when school started that he could only call or text in the mornings and when I get home.

Sierra met Caitlyn,and thank god they got along.

We also told her about Camp Rock. She knows everything. It took her awhile to grasp it,but now she's cool.

Caitlyn still hadn't woken up,and school started in an hour and we needed to get ready.

I took a pillow from my bed,lifted it above my head,and right when I was about to throw it:

"Don't you dare Torres" Caitlyn said,but her voice was muffled by her head being in the pillow.

I put the pillow down for a moment,then threw it at her. I got her straight on the head.

"To bad Geller." I said walking out to the bathroom to get ready and dressed.

I walked back out fully clothed,and saw Caitlyn just finishing getting dressed.

She glared at me when I walked in,but then stuck her tongue out at me.

Real immature...

We walk downstairs and was greeted by my mom.

"Good morning girls" She said brightly.

"Morning" We mumbled not so brightly.

She shook her head and placed omlets infront of us which we gladly dug into.

"Hot tunes is on! Turn it up!" Caitlyn and I shouted.

My mother laughed but turned it up anyways.

_"Popstar Shane Grey has retrurned from Camp Rock. And we have the interview from yesterday right here!_

_'So Shane,would you say that you've changed?'_

_**'Yea,I have changed and it's for the better. I met someone at camp,and she helped me realize who I had become.'**_

_'She?'_

_**'Yes she's a she.'**_

_The woman chuckles._

_'So there was also some news you wanted to say?' She asked._

_**'Um yes. Our mother wanted to get away from the fame for a bit,so she want's us to go to school'**_

Caitlyn and I stare in shock. Shane never mention that...

_'Well there you have it. Popstars going to High school-"_

Caitlyn shut off the T.V. before it could continue.

Caitlyn and I stare at each other.

"Why wouldn't they tell us?" She wonders out loud.

"I don't know" I say and pull out my phone and dial Shane's number.

_"Hello?"_ He asked when he picks up.

"Hey Shane" I said slowly.

"_What's up?" _He asked kinda rushed.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I just saw the interview and I didn't know you and the guys were going to school" I said shyly.

_"Yea,that was a kinda last minute choice made by my mom..." _He trailed off and I heard shuffling in the background.

"Anyway Shane I was wondering-" But I was cut off.

_"I got to go. Bye Mitch"_ He said and hung up.

"Where your going to school." I said after I heard the dial tone.

I sighed and put the phone down.

"You dont think..." I trailed off.

"No no. I mean,what would be the odds. But it's not like he _knows_ where we live either..." Caitlyn said.

"Yea,your right." I said.

We continued to eat in silence while my mom left for work.

We finally finished and we got up and started walking to school.

When we walked in,we saw girls bent close together whispering and giggling. But we didn't think much of it since it was the first day of school.

I took Caitlyn towards the front office so we could get our schedules,and thank god we had all our classes together except one!

We both had the same music period,and the same adv music. But both classes for music,where the teacher's name was supposed to be,was blank. Who ever the new music teacher is,is supposed to sign there...

We walked to our lockers to see they were right next to each other. We started putting our stuff in when I heard my name.

"Mitchie!'' I knew that voice immediatly as my best friend Sierra.

"Hey Sierra!" I said and hugged her. Even though we had seen each other a few days ago,we still hugged.

Sierra went and hugged Cait too.

"Did you guys hear-" She was cut off by loud screaming.

The type of screaming you'd hear only if...

Caitlyn and I looked at each other in alarm. Then towards Sierra.

She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry guys. This is the school their at." She said.

Cait and I continued to look at each other wide-eyes until,

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" We heard.

And we knew who it belonged to.

We turned and saw...

* * *

**Ohhhh cliffy! Who do you think 'they' are?**

**Please review! The more reviews,the faster I'll update this story!**


	2. Author Note please read! Its important

**I am officially changing my username from TIFANI to Pianogirl98.**

**It makes sense to since I play the piano and all...**

**But I thought I would let you know so your not confused.**

**Love always,**

** Tifani. A.K.A. Pianogirl98**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Mitchie's P.O.V**_

Caitlyn and I slowly turned around to see a whole crowd of girls,and three guys in the middle.

But who called our names was the eldest.

Jason Grey.

My eyes widened,and I'm pretty sure Caitlyn had the same expression as me.

We looked back at Jason to see him waving frantically in out direction.

He kept calling out to us,but the roar of the crowd was to overpowering.

Shane and Nate were at his sides,but their backs were facing us. We were pretty sure they couldn't hear Jason's cries of our names as they were _trying _to pull him away from the mob.

We were pretty sure Jason was a Senior, Shane was a Junior, and Nate being a Sophomore like Cait,Sierra and me.

I had some advance classes so I might see Shane.

Oh boy...

Caitlyn and I looked at each other before looking at Sierra.

"This is going an interesting year." The three of us said in sync.

Then Caitlyn looked at me.

"Okay,so,maybe you were right." She said looking sheepish.

"Maybe she was,but why wouldn't they tell you?" Sierra asked.

"They don't know where we live" I said shrugging.

I will admit,I'm acting more calm then I thought...

"But still,what are the chances." Sierra continues.

"But,their here,so whatever." Caitlyn says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"We;;,what grades are they in do you think?" Sierra asks.

"Well,Nate is as us,so he's a sophomore. Jason should be a senior," But Caitlyn interupted.

"If he passed," She muttered under her breath,which earned her a slap on the head.

She just looked at me and shrugged.

"And Shane is most likely a Junior." I continued.

Sierra nodded in understanding.

Just then the bell rang for homeroom.

Thankfully,all three of had the same homeroom teacher,so we closed our lockers that were right next to each other,and headed off to the room.

We walked in,and of course no one looked our way.

We took the three seats in the back,and started talking about the three pop stars.

Mrs. Fisher the teacher walked in and told us to settle down.

She was a plump looking old woman. She was very nice,but she had one voice. So you really didn't want to get on her bad side to here it. She had short brown hair,and glasses aswell.

"Okay class,as some of you have heard or seen,we have three celebreties coming to this school. The principle wishes to do a...school meeting in the gym. I'd call it a sort of prep rally,but it isn't exactly one." Mrs. Fisher said.

We all nod our heads in response and started standing up.

I looked at Caitlyn and sent her a look that said 'are you ready?'

She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

We hooked arms once again,and exited the room.

Coming out of the room next door was the school's Tess.

Britany Mason.

We used to be friends,but then one summer she went to cheer camp and became different.

She was a blonde with dark highlights at the roots,she wore way to much make-up,she was tall,nice body,pretty much everything I wasn't.

Today she wore miny shorts. I'm not kidding when I say 'miny' The almost showed her fricken underwear for god's shake!

She also wore a green tank-top,and high-heeled sandle's.

She walked out of the room and into the hall way with her pose behind her fixing her hair and clothing.

I guess she want's to make an impression on 'our' boys. Notcie the 'our'.

"Snitchie." Britany said bunping my shoulder. Then she spotted Caitlyn. "Oh look, Loner girl made a new friend" She said. " So how much did she pay you?" She asked cutting to the chase.

"Mitchie didn't pay me anything! I met her at camp over the summer,and she didn't need to pay me." Caitlyn exploded.

"Whatever newbie. I run this place,and let me tell you. You can do so much better than Snitchie. And,what camp anyway? Dweeb camp?" She asked laughing at her own joke.

"No. Camp Rock." I said butting in.

"Oh please. Like you could offord Camp Rock. And even if you _did_ so what? It's not like you became, dare I say, best friends with Shane Grey!" She said making a fake gasp and putting a hand to her heart.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other,and were about say something when:

"Mason! Keep walking!" Boomed the choach's voice as we entered the gym.

All the girls knew that the reason for being in the gym was Connect three, so all the front seats were taken,while only the back was filled with guys.

"I don't want them to notice me during this rally." I said nervously.

Caitlyn and Sierra nodded,so we climbed the steps all the way to the back,while Britany made some girls in the front row move for her and her pose.

As we sat down,Cait spoke.

"We may not want them to see us yet, but Jason already did, surprisingly. So maybe he's already told Nate and Shane." She whispered so only we could hear.

I just shrugged.

"Maybe, but you know Jason. They probably thought he was talking nonsense." I said looking around.

Sierra was about to speak, but the principle started.

"Good morning students! As some of you have seen and heard, Connect three are to be attending this school" He said. " I think I should hand the mic over to them, no?" He asked and girls screamed.

The guys walked out and waved and smiled. And to be honest, I thought my ear drums were gonna break.

"Hey guys!" Shane yelled.

More screams.

Then Nate took the mic.

"Aparently we have some fans" He said laughing. Jason was looking around and he found us, and he got a huge grin and turned around to Shane who was right next to him. He kept tapping Shane's arm to get his attention but he wacked him away. Much to Caitlyn's and I's reliefe.

"But we want you to treat us like you would everyone else. While here, we are not famous. We are just normal teens going to school." Nate continued, then the principle took the mic. Jason now, wouldn't stop looking and me or Caitlyn. So we gave a small wave to him.

"Now we also have a new music teacher. Would one of you boys want to explain that?" The principle asked.

Shane took the mic.

"Uh yes. My Uncle Brown will be your new music teacher." He said with a smile that surely make thousands of girls hearts melt.

"What?" Caitlyn and I exclaimed, but I'm sure no one heard us due to all the screaming.

"Browns here too?" I asked more yelled to Cait.

She shrugged. "I guess"

The rally continued on with the guys explaining their grade levels,and that they wanted to be treated like normal,but they really didn't expect that right away.

"Okay now all of you get back to homeroom till the bell rings. The boys will come to class next period. Dismissed!" Yelled out the principle.

Everyone pilled out of the gym,and Caitlyn, Sierra, and I were amongst them.

Caitlyn and I both had music next,so we could see Brown, and Sierra had AP Manderin.

"So, do you think one the guys will be in music with us?" Caitlyn asked when we were seated for the remainder of homeroom.

"Maybe. But it would most likely be Nate." I said.

She nodded and waited for the bell to ring.

Once it rang, we got up and said good-bye to Sierra, and started towards the music room.

We wanted to be one of the first there so we could talk to him. Catch up in a way.

We stepped infront of the door, and took a deep breath, and entered.

We were surprised to see that Britany was already there.

Suck up.

I knew that once she found out that Brown was Shane's Uncle she would try to kiss up to him. I was once again right.

On the right side of the room we saw Brown going through some CD's on the rack. His back facing us.

**Normal P.O.V (A/N- It's easier to write the next bit in third person...)**

Caitlyn and Mitchie stepped into the room, and all the while Britany gave them nasty looks as she refreshed her make-up? wow. Just wow.

They walked up behind Brown, and when they were a few steps away, Mitchie held up a hand to Caitlyn telling her to stay where she was.

Some kids watched in amusement as to what the two were planning. Of course,they didn't know the true reason. They just thought we were sneaking up on any old teacher. But no...

Caitlyn nodded a bit confused, but then a grin spread across her face when realization hit her.

Mitchie walked up right behind Brown, and put her mouth right next to his ear.

"You know, I didn't know you had a job outside of Camp Rock." She whispered.

"Mitchie!" He exclaimed and turned around and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

I all the kids looked confused at what was happening before them. They had no idea...

"What am I, chopped liver?" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"Caitlyn Geller get over here!" Brown said with a huge grin.

Caitlyn laughed and joined the hug.

By now, all the kids were definitely watching.

"So you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked once again after she released from the hug.

"What, did you think I only had a life over the summer?" He asked mockingly.

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other for help.

"N-No! Not at all!" They stuttered.

He laughed at us.

"I'm kidding." He said laughing. "I'm here since Shane is here too."

They nodded in understanding.

"So, have the boys seen you yet?" Brown said in a low voice.

By now, all the kids were straining their ears to hear the conversation.

"Just Jason." Mitchie whispered back.

"But other than that, not that we know of." Caitlyn finished.

"Ah, I see." He said with a knowing smile and Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other confused.

"You two should take a seat." He said smiling.

"Okay. Just sign our schedules first." Caitlyn said.

Brown signed their schedules and the two girls went to take a seat in the back.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

As Cait and I took our seats, Brown began.

"Hello class. I am Brown Cessario your new music teacher. I want you to call me Brown. So-" He was cut off by the door opening and shrieking from the females.

Nate walked in the door with a sheepish smile.

"Hello Nate." Brown said.

"Uncle Brown." Even though Brown wasn't Nate's real Uncle, he always called him that. Nate gave a small wave to everyone till his eyes landed on Cait and I and they widened.

"Are you physic or something?" Cait muttered under her breath in my ear. She said that because earlier in the hall I guessed that it would be Nate who would be in our music class. It proved right. This morning I had a hunch that they were coming to our school. I was proved right again.

I smirked at her, but it turned into a small smile when I looked towards Nate again who was still looking at us in disbelief visible in his eyes.

"Mitchie? Caitlyn?" He asked and the class was in shock.

"Small world, Eh Nte?" Brown asked.

Nate just nodded clearly still in shock. Aparently so was most of the class the Nate black knew us.

"Well take a seat." Brown said.

Nate made his way towards the back with us, and all the girls eyes filled with envy.

Nate sat on my left, while Caitlyn sat on my right. Leaving me in the middle.

"So you go to school here, huh?" He asked slightly uncomfortable not knowing what to do or say.

"Yup." We say popping the 'p'

Then we smiled and hugged each other.

"Man we missed you guys." Nate says.

"Me too." Cait and I say.

"As I was saying. Some of you may know me from over the summer at Camp Rock." Brown said pointedly and gave Caitlyn and me looks and I shrunk in my seat and Nate laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

Envy. Envy. All the girls looked with envy.

"So you really went!" Britany yelled in disbeliefe and hatred. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at her.

Brown smiled at us. He looked somewhat proud.

"So, who wants to come up here and show us what they got." Brown said clapping his hands together in intisipation.

Everyone's hands shot up (excluding Nate's). All except mine.

Brown got a devious look. That can't be good...

"Enie, menie, mynie, you." He said pointing at me on 'you' and Caitlyn burtst our laughing obviously getting what Brown was doing.

I turned Bright red.

"Really Brown? Again?" I asked in disbelief throwing my hands in the air.

"Can't argue with the finger. You should know." He said and that made Caitlyn laugh even more.

"Come on love. Show me some Camp love." Brown said with a smile. "I know! Why don't you sing what you and my nephew sang for Final Jam! I'm sure Caitlyn still has the track am I right?" Brown said/asked to Caitlyn and I.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, pulling out her laptop from her bag that was around her shoulders. She doesn't go anwhere without her computer.

"C'mon Mitch! I'll help too! I remember most of the chords!" Nate said encouragly.

All girls were green with envy...

Caitlyn found the file, got up, and pulled me up with her. She stopped me at the front of the class, and put her laptop on a small table not to far away from us. Nate got up also and grabbed an acustic guitar and sat in a chair behind me on my right.

Caitlyn started the music, and wheather I wanted it or not, I came in singing on my que.

_"I've always been the kinda girl,_

_that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_what I've got to say_

_But I've had this dream_

_bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_it's time_

_To let you know_

_to let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_gonna let the light_

_shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me.'_

By the chorus, Nate had caught on with the cords and played with the track.

_'Do you know what it's like_

_to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_where you the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_like's to far away_

_I have to believe_

_in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_gonna let the light_

_shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_who I am_

_there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me'_

When it got to the part where Shane's part came in, I looked at Caitlyn not knowing what to do, but Nate started singing 'I gotta find you' and I also helped.

_'You the voice hear inside my head_

_the reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Your the missing piece I need_

_the song insde of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_gonna let the light_

_shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_(This is me)_

_Your the missing piece the song inside of me_

_(This is me yeah)_

_Your the voice I hear inside my head_

_the reason that I'm singin'_

_Now I've found_

_who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me'_

It was so good to song the song again, and as much as I love Nate, it just wasn't the same without Shane.

We finished, and everyone was in shock. Then they burst into aplause. That is, everyone except Britany who was fuming!

And no one noticed Brown filming the whole song on a small video camera.

"You still go it" Brown said after he put the mysterious camera away with a smile.

"I never lost it Brown. It was only like a week ago." I said blushing.

We went back to our seats, and Brown continued with the rules.

The bell rang, and everyone left slowly. Caitlyn and I were packing up when Brown spoke.

"I want you three to stay a couple of minutes for a few reasons. One, Nate will probably, most likely get hounded in a crowded hall way. Reason two, I think we all need to catch up a bit. So stay a few minutes." Brown suggested smiling. "I'll write a pass."

We all nodded and moved to sit in the front row.

"So what exactly made you guys come here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, it was sorta out parent's idea. Shane's mom was glad that Shane changed," He paused giving me a look. "But his dad was a bit hesitant. So they spoke, then they spoke with our parents, and they decided to send us off to school for a while. You know, get away from the fame." Nate said.

Cait and I nodded our heads.

"So we didn't know you were here." He brought up.

"Well," I started. "We saw the interview this morning on Hot Tunes, saying you were going back to school. I called Shane but we didn't talk much so I couldn't ask him what school. But, uh, this morning Jason saw us, then again in the gym." I said.

"_That's_ why he was trying to get our attention." He said slapping his forehead.

"Kids, what class's do you have now?" Brown asked from his office.

"History." Nate answered.

"Reading." Caitlyn answered.

"Reading." I answered.

We talked a bit more till Brown came in telling us not to push it with our teachers. Even if one of us was famous.

"Nate you and they guys should come sit with us at lunch. I'm also pretty sure you don't want all the girls going 'Shane, Nate, Jason come sit over here!' yelled over and over again." Caitlyn said imitating a girly voice.

He nodded. "Deffinently."

"Oh, and Nate. Can you not tell Shane you know we're here yet?" I asked.

"Sure" He said smiling.

"And don't forget I habe you kids again at the end of the day!" Brown said.

We said good-bye to Brown and Nate and went to our Reading class. We handed our passes to our teacher.

The class went on boring. She just made us read a book for today.

Third period came, and that was the one class I didn't have with Caitlyn because it was ADV Science.

We bid each other good-bye and I walked into the science lab, and once again sat in the back.

I kept my head down doodling on my notebook.

I didn't pay attention to the door opening, or the many gasps coming from the girls.

"Class, as you can see, we have a new student. Please make him feel welcome." Mrs. Malcome said.

At this point I was working on a new song I have been thinking about. I _really_ wasn't paying any attention to her...

"Thanks. I just hope you can all treat me normally." I heard a voice say, but thought nothing of it. Even if it did sound familiar...

"I also hope t-Mitchie?" He asked.

My head shot up and saw my 'Best friend'.

"Hey pop star." I said cooly leaning back with a smile.


	4. Main characters schedule's

**This page is just for all the main characters schedule's so you can always look back if your confused.**

**Just a tip: Sierra is the only one from the main's that get's a free period since all her classes are ADV.**

* * *

**Mitchie Demetria Torres-Age-16-Sophomore**

_**Homeroom- **__Mrs. Fisher_

_**1st period- **__Music- __Brown Cessrio_

_**2nd period- **__Reading- Mrs. Townsen_

_**3rd perdiod- **__ADV Science- Mrs. Malcom_

_**4th period- **__Lunch- Geography- Mr. Patterson_

_**5th period- **__Math- Ms. Price_

_**6th period- **__ADV Music- __Brown Cessario_

* * *

**Caitlyn Marie Geller-Age-16-Sophomore**

**Homeroom- **_Mrs. Fisher_

**1st period- **_Music- __Brown Cessario_

**2nd period- **_Reading- Mrs. Townsen_

**3rd period- **_History- Mr. Middleton_

**4th period- **_Lunch- Geography- Mr. Patterson_

**5th period- **_Math- Ms. Price_

**6th period- **_ADV Music- __Brown Cessario_

* * *

**Sierra Kelly Johnson-Age-16-Sophomore**

_**Homeroom- **__Mrs. Fisher_

_**1st period- **__AP Mandarin- Mrs. Solsen_

_**2nd period- **__ADV Science- Mr. Fuller_

_**3rd perdiod- **__ADV Reading- Mrs. Townsen_

_**4th period- **__Lunch- Geography- Mr. Patterson_

_**5th period- **__ADV Math- Mrs. McCinley_

_**6th period- **__Free period_

* * *

**Shane Joeseph Grey- Age-17-Junior**

**Homeroom- **_Mr. Kingsley_

**1st period- **_Math- Ms. Price_

**2nd period- **_Geography- Mr. Elton_

**3rd period- **_ADV Science- Mrs. Malcom_

**4th period- **_Lunch- Reading- Ms. Martin_

**5th period- **_History- Mrs. Eitherly_

**6th period- **_ADV Music- __Brown Cessario_

* * *

**Nate Nicholas Black-Age-16-Sophomore**

**Homeroom- **_Mrs. Fisher_

**1st period- **_Music- __Brown Cessario_

**2nd period- **_History- Mr. Middleton_

**3rd period- **_Reading- Mrs. Townsen_

**4th period- **_Lunch- Geography- Mr. Patterson_

**5th period- **_Math- Ms. Price_

**6th period- **_ADV Music- __Brown Cessario_

* * *

**Jason Kevin Fuller-Age-18-Senior**

**Homeroom- **_Mr. Dean_

**1st period- **_History- Mr. Dean_

**2nd period- **_Math- Mrs. Holloway_

**3rd period- **_Music- __Brown Cessario_

**4th period- **_Biology- Mr. Zing_

**5th period- **_Lunch- Reading- Mrs. Martin_

**6th period- **_ADV Music- __Brown Cessario_


	5. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
